Wished For Whispers
by Lamanta
Summary: KinkMemePrompt. Lemon. Het. Misa writes smut about Light and herself and gets Rem to read it to her. Well, what can I say? A girl has needs...


So, this is from the Death Note Kink Meme on Livejournal too. Requested was: _Uhh, any character x THE SECOND PERSON. i.e., "Light pins you to the floor and shoves himself into you, over and over, without mercy" or "L's breath is upon your neck and he drags his tongue along your skin, moving lower, finding every crevice and sweet spot until he is fucking you with his mouth" OR SOMETHING FUN LIKE THAT. Don't stop until we have all the characters, dear anons! (And don't stop even then!)_

* * *

This story is proof read by my wonderful Beta Queen-of-Sussness. Thank you for a job well done^^

* * *

_Wished For Whispers_

_

* * *

_

Rem stared unblinking at Misa while the young model wrote furiously in her notebook. Not her Death Note, no. Since meeting Kira she hadn´t used hers, like she'd promised him. If only she would listen to Rem and obey her like she did Raito Yagami, than Misa would still be safe. Protected from the human monster Ryuuk had incidentally created due to boredom.

Rem´s thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched squeal. Following Misa around like she did, the shinigami was already used to it, but it startled her nonetheless.

"Finally!" The model laughed and spun around to look Rem straight in the eyes. "Rem, would you do something for Misa Misa?" she asked in her cutesy way.

"You know that I am willing to help you in whatever way I can. If it is not against the rules to do so." Rem answered promptly. She had said as much before but deemed it necessary to repeat it. To demonstrate to Misa that she was willing to go through with her threat of killing Kira, if he were to go against her charge. She would do it with _relish_.

Only the thought that Misa would be sad about the loss of the boy stopped her from writing his name down in her Death Note. Rem knew how it felt to lose a friend, having watched Geleus crumble into nothingness with her own eyes.

Misa's face split into a delighted smile and she impulsively sprung up from her chair and hugged Rem in a parody of an embrace between two humans. The proportions of their bodies simply weren´t made for hugging each other.

"You are such a good friend!" Misa gushed and released Rem´s form. "Silly, you!" she continued than. "It is nothing like that: you don´t have to care about the rules for once!"

Rem doubted that. Nearly everything a shinigami was allowed to do in the human realm was governed by rules. One of the reasons nearly no shinigami ever willingly came down to earth. They were a race of gamblers but some risks were too high even for an addict.

"What is it you want me to do?" Rem inquired.

Curiously, Misa developed a pretty blush and she seemed a bit embarrassed before grabbing the notebook laying on her desk and holding it out to Rem.

"I want you to read this to me." She said still red in the face, but stared Rem unblinkingly in the eyes regardless.

"That I can do." Rem answered and reached for the note. "Is it something like those bedtime stories you told me about?" The shinigami asked, holding the book delicately with her huge, white fingers while she watched Misa shrug out of her dress and eagerly lay down on the bed. Once the girl had told her about her mother and how she would read her bedtime stories to get her to sleep because she could not sing and so lullabies were out.

Misa looked at her in a strange way and then closed her eyes, sighing.

"Something like that." She muttered and lay back, gradually relaxing on top of her sheets.

Rem looked down at her, wondering why she had not changed into her pyjamas and was naked expect for the string tanga she still wore. It was a deviation from the routine but perhaps it had to do with the story she was about to read. Not held back by the fact that Rem did not understand the happenings of the evening, she began to read. There was so much yet to learn about humans in general, and Misa in particular, that she could not expect to always follow their reasoning.

* * *

"You are in a lavish room, waiting for someone. Looking out of the window you follow an aeroplane making its way across the early evening sky. There is a knock on the door, and without waiting to be invited in, the handle turns and the door opens. You do not turn around, already knowing who has entered.

You can hear the door closing again followed by the sound of footsteps. They grow louder and when they stop you know that he is standing behind you. Closing your eyes you can smell his cologne mingled with the faint scent that is simply him. You feel the warmth of his body through the thin robe you are wearing and the breath on your neck is creating goose bumps on your skin.

"I have been waiting for this." His smooth voice whispers into your ear and then his arms embrace you, pressing you against his front and you can feel that he is already excited. Your eyes remain closed as his hands begin to explore your body. The robe was held together with a belt that is now open and uselessly hangs down your sides. You can feel his warm fingers reaching for your breasts. He grabs them without hesitation and his big hands are nearly able to completely cover them. He squeezes them and you feel his fingers brush over your skin, making your heart flutter. Your nipples are erect by now and he pinches them. You gasp and he presses you harder against him.

"I´ll make you mad with desire." His tells you and licks your neck from ear to shoulder, sucking, nibbling and biting you there. His hair tickles your cheek but that sensation is negligible compared to the feel of his hand diving deeper down your body. His skilled fingers brush your sides and start playing with the string of your tanga. Pulling it away and letting it snap back to your body. It stings a bit at first, but then his fingers massage your thighs below, kneading the muscle there and soothing the sting away.

Then his hand follows under the string of the tanga down _there_, feeling the smooth skin of your shaved centre and enfolding it with his hand completely. He lets it simply rest there, putting slight pressure on your most sensitive point and feeling your wetness, but not moving an inch.

You feel him smirk against your neck.

His other hand is still playing with your breast: kneading it, rubbing it, pinching the nipple. Your heart is beating fast, pumping blood everywhere in your body. Already you desire him. You can feel his chest expand with every breath he takes and it creates a soothing rhythm. His hand is still over your centre not yet fingering you but varying the pressure it puts on your sex. And then his fingers start exploring your folds, zooming in to your clitoris. He rubs it and rolls it between his fingers making you gasp.

You´re getting wetter by the second and when he inserts his first finger into you, letting only his thumb rest against your sweet spot you grow week in your knees, leaning heavily on him, trusting him to hold you up.

You feel his erection press into your back and you can smell his arousal. Sweat trickles down the side of your arm, leaving a cooling path in its wake, exciting you further. You look at the window and now it is dark enough outside to become a mirror for you and Raito. The sight of him curled around you, face nuzzling your neck, one hand squeezing your breast, the other hidden by your panties, manipulating your pleasure spots, is driving you wild.

You can hear him encouraging you, telling you what he plans to do, how he is going to ravish you with his hands and lips, how he is going to undress you and devour you with his eyes and then he will take you and use you for his pleasure. He tells you how you will long for every single thing.

And you want it. His words are in your mind, his hands are on your body and you shudder under him, trembling for him. He increases the speed with which he is rubbing your clit, tracing your folds and plunging his finger deeper inside you. Repeatedly. And suddenly everything is too much. You are too wet, and the sensations he is creating are overpowering. Too much rubbing, too much heat and the hands vanish, leaving you to fall to your knees.

The robe you were still wearing falls from your shoulders to the ground too.

Finally you turn around, still sitting on the floor as your knees are too weak to hold you up, quivering from the pleasure cursing through your body.

You look up into Raito's face. He is flushed with excitement, his lips red and swollen from kissing your neck and the immaculate hair a bit mussed from rubbing against the side of your face. Without breaking eye contact he unbuttons his shirt, letting it fall to the ground and you take in the view of his chest. He is slim and slightly muscular. Perfect. Your eyes travel farther down and you see the tent in his pants. Looking up again you realize that he is staring at you too.

Taking in your heaving breasts, the hickeys on your neck and the thin tanga you are still wearing. He is licking his lips and then he smiles.

His eyes grow dark with desire and he opens his fly, releasing his penis. It is fully erect and darker on the head. You lean in closer to deeply inhale the musky scent coming from it and Raito gasps as you caress it with your breath.

Then he grabs your hair in his hands and guides your mouth to his erection. He moans when your lips brush against the head.

Without waiting for you to prepare yourself he takes advantage of your parted lips and thrusts between them, fucking your mouth. He tastes masculine and the heady scent of his arousal is now everywhere while your mouth is full with thick, throbbing cock and you have trouble getting your teeth out of the way.

Raito´s face is now even more flushed and little grunts escape him as he uses you for his pleasure. His hands are in your hair, guiding your head up and down and gripping you so hard it hurts when you start humming to excite him more.

He looks debauched.

You are still on your knees, thankful for the thick carpet on the floor making the position comfortable, hands now holding on to Raito´s hips, feeling the fabric of his trousers beneath your fingers and wishing for it to be his naked skin.

Your sex is still throbbing and wet, pulsating with every move that makes the silk of your string brush against your sweet spot. God, you´re horny.

Suddenly Raito pushes you back, and you land on your ass, head banging slightly against the wall behind you. He ravishes you with his eyes. And then he is on top of you, getting rid of your tanga in few quick movements and pushing his pants down his hips. You barely have time to take a good look at him above you and commit his face to memory. He is wild from lust and desire. Wanting you. Needing you _now_.

He enters you in one smooth thrust. Your legs are wide open to give him easy access and your arms are wrapped around him, holding him close. His ragged breath caresses your breasts and his stomach brushes yours from time to time.

Raito grasps you then, pulling you away from the wall and laying you flat on the ground. He pins you to the floor as he shoves himself into you, over and over, without mercy. He gets in so deep, you can feel his balls smacking against your ass and his thrusts press him against you clitoris, driving you wild.

He starts sucking on your breasts, worshiping them and it sends little electric shocks through your body into your groin and destroys the last coherent thoughts in your brain. You are little more than a moaning quivering mess by now and Raito is still going, impaling you over and over.

He is panting too, his breath mingling with yours and somehow he is everywhere. Above you, in you as your eyes see only him and you feel only him. And then he is coming. He shudders against you and tries desperately to force himself in deeper, rubbing against you intimately, and now you are coming too, gasping for air but unable to inhale while you're already so full with pleasure that there is no more room for anything else.

Slowly your racing heart calms down and Raito moves a bit from where he collapsed on top of you. He looks you in the face, his own still flushed and sweaty but radiating satisfaction. He seems smug at having reduced you to a mindless bundle of need and finally kisses you for real, seizing your lips in a dominating kiss, and you shudder as he overwhelms you once more. Raito is still deep inside you as he steals your breath again.

You are still so wound up that it is easy for him to seduce you again.

But from one moment to the next he stops and stands up, leaving you lying on the floor while he pulls his pants up and fastens his fly.

Uncomprehending and wanting, you stare at him and the sight fans your arousal.

"What are you doing?" you ask and your voice sounds strange to your ears, deep and husky from all the moaning.

"I´m sorry, I've got to go now." Raito says, the devilish smile of a fallen angel adorning his features as he looks you over once again. His eyes dilate a bit resting on your breasts and still open legs. He enjoys seeing you like this. On the floor. Nearly begging for his attention.

"Be a good girl and do as I say and we will have many more nights like this." He reassures you. Raito´s eyes linger on your body and then he abruptly turns around, picks up his shirt and leaves you alone in the lavish room, only illuminated by the starlight falling in from the window."

* * *

Rem stops reading as there are no more words written down and looks at Misa laying spread eagled on the bed, chest heaving to get air into her lungs, looking flushed and sweaty. She decides that it´s better not to know and to leave humans to their eccentricities as the model drifts of into a deep, satisfied sleep.

* * *

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Thanks again for betaing this, my Queen^^


End file.
